


One Assasination Too Many

by Cinder46231



Series: The BAU' Newest Member [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agent Draco Malfoy, Harry is Lord Black, Harry is Lord Potter, Harry is Lord to Many Houses, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinder46231/pseuds/Cinder46231
Summary: Draco could put up with many things, but when endangers those important to him…It also appears that first day at work was also something he could not put up with.Draco and Harry leave the country and make a new home for themselves in Quantico, VirginiaPrequel to Draco's Contact Spirit
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The BAU' Newest Member [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the events leading up to Draco’s Contract Spirit

Draco Malfoy, Lord of the Malfoy family after the passing of his mother and the imprisonment of his father, was having a bad day. 

It was alright when he woke up, the first sight he saw was his husband’s sleeping face. They had got together during his eighth year at Hogwarts after he pulled his head out of his arse and got together when their mutual friends got tired of their oblivious pining for each other. Harry Potter was married to Draco Malfoy after their graduation from Hogwarts and they have been married for three years now and could not be happier about it.

He spent a good portion of the morning just looking at the raven’s sleeping face before getting up to get to work. He’s been working in the Auror forces for two years now and he was honestly questioning why he was still in the line of work. After a year of Auror Academy with bias trainers and two years of jackarse superiors and equally intolerable coworkers, it’s a wonder that he had yet to quit. 

The only reason he could think of was that he stayed was because he wanted to help catch criminals. He wanted to help prevent another Dark Lord by preventing any rising terrors and he felt like he had to atone for what he had done during the war.

When he walked into work, it looked to be a slow day because everyone was sitting at their desk and doing paperwork for their most recent case. One thing he looked forward to at work was days when he didn’t have to interact with the people that radiated hatred at him every time they looked his way. Since they each had their papers to do, they had no excuse to even look his way.

Around lunch, Harry joined him for lunch at the Ministry cafeteria which improved his mood. No matter how much paperwork prevented people from getting up from their work it seemed that didn’t stop superiors from giving lectures on non-existent mistakes. How was he supposed to prevent a support beam from falling on his co-worker when he was halfway down the street? In his assigned position. With half of his team. Waiting to capture the wizards the other half of his team was supposed to chase out. Where the f*ck was the rest of the people that were also there!?

It looked like everyone didn’t want to do overtime as everyone was focused on their work after lunch. Draco was the first one to leave since he finished most of his work before lunch and there were no meetings scheduled so he quickly signed out and headed home.

Harry was not home when he got there since Harry had a meeting with the Queen. It never stopped impressing him every time he realizes how powerful his husband was.

When he and Draco graduated, they had gone to Gringotts together to claim their lordships, but they got surprised when the Potter’s account goblin told them Harry had more than just the Potter and Black families to claim. Harry had gone through an inheritance test and the size of his test parchment was shockingly long. 

Apparently, he was Lord Potter-Black-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Selwyn-Windsor. He was the grandson of the queen through his father and inherited three-fourths of Hogwarts through his mother who was apparently from a long line of squibs. The last one-fourth of Hogwarts was by conquest when he defeated Voldemort.

When the goblins saw the evidence of stealing from the Potter, Black, and Selwyn vaults they launched into a whole bunch of investigating that ended up with the once hero Albus Dumbledore losing any reverence he gained. The man would forever be known as the manipulative bastard who abused some, stole from many, destroyed the lives of even more, instead of the heroic leader he said he was.

The goblins got back all that was stolen from Harry and contacted the queen. They had met her once in the past. It was during the award ceremony for all the contributors that helped in the war. Harry, Severus, and Neville were knighted by the queen when they received their Order of Merlin First Class for their contributions. They hadn’t known that Harry was related to the English Royal Family but now Harry has weekly tea with the queen, some of which he was also invited as the husband of a prince.

Since Harry was at one of his weekly meetups Draco was not expecting anyone to be home so the open door to their house was a surprise. They did not live in one of the manors their families owned as they were only two people and a manor was too much, so they did not have the most secure wards. They did not have house-elves that week as Dobby and Winky were given time off to take care of their newborn.

Draco had his wand at the ready when he went inside, in case this was a repeat of the assassination attempts from before. He expected someone to be waiting for him further in the house, so it took him by surprise when the trespasser slammed the front door, hitting him in the face when he was halfway through the door.

Draco was duelling the Death Eater fake as the person had the mask (he had seen enough of them to know that this one was a fake), when Harry came in through the door and joined the duel. When the unknown was back into a wall, he shot off a series of AK’s. One of which nicked Harry before Draco got them with a stunning spell.

When he got to Harry, he sighed a breath of relief when he realized his husband was unconscious instead of dead.

After calling the Aurors to get the stunned man that turned out to be Asriel Dreemurr, one of the half-bloods from the war that nobody really knew, he immediately went to Gringotts with Harry. Three assassinations in the span of a year were fine, but when someone he loved gets hurt that was too far.

Getting forged paperwork and a oneway trip to America was easy. Disappearing from the Britsh Wizarding World was hard.

He and his accountant goblin were arguing the best way for him to disappear without affecting Harry, as his high status in society would not allow him to die without a major power void to form, when Harry let out a groan and notifying them that he was waking up.

“Love! How are you feeling?” Draco abandoned his conversation to turn to his husband on the hospital bed.

“Like a Centaur decided to tap dance on my head. Where are we? What happened?” Draco helped Harry sit up against the pillows before answering him.

“We’re at Gringotts. You got nicked with an AK and seeing as how you are fine after that, I thought you would not appreciate the attention you would get from St. Mungo’s, so I brought you to the goblins instead.” That got Harry’s attention as his husband proceeded to grab Draco and check him over.

“You’re alright, right? Did you get the guy? What was he after? I’m going to kill the bastard!” Harry was pulling the covers off when Draco grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Love, I’m fine. I’m alright. This might have been another attempt. On yours or mine, I do not know. I called the Aurors before I brought you here so the guy should be in custody by now. Just calm down and rest. The goblin healer may say that you were going to be alright, but I still worry.” This got Harry to settle back into his bed.

“What are we going to do? This was the third time. Should we plan to move into one of the warded manors?” 

Draco shook his head and took the raven’s hands. “Even if we move into a protected home, we are still going to be checking over our shoulders when we are out, and I don’t want to live like that. I was planning to move to America, where they don’t know who we are. What do you think?”

“I’m willing to go anywhere where you are but you do realize that people are still going to know where we are with who I am. How are you going to go around this?” Harry never liked his status, but he can’t give it up to be a dead man one minute and show up in front of his grandmother alive the next. He was certain that at least some of the English nobility would catch a glimpse of him in the castle.

“That’s what Ironspear and I were talking about before you woke up. I know that you can’t just vanish off the face of the Earth but I don’t want to tell everyone that I died or divorced you. I am a possessive person; I will not tolerate people throwing themselves at you just because you became a bachelor.”

Harry pulled his husband into a hug. “Don’t worry, that’s not going to happen. We will be together for the rest of our lives, as we promised. I think I can help with something. Would you mind being forgotten by people?”

“I think that is our goal here. I would not mind being forgotten if it means that people will leave us in peace. I just don’t want our friends to forget though. We’ve been through everything together.” Harry got a smirk on his face and Draco knew he had a plan forming in that beautiful mind of his.

“You know that little title we found out I got at the end of the war three years ago?” Draco pulled away with a look of confusion.

“Which one? You claimed a lot of titles that year.”

“I’m talking about the little title called the Master of Death title”

“Only you would call being Death’s master a little title, but yeah. What about it?”

“I can use that to control certain memories of people. But it only works on memories related to me. Seeing as how you are my husband; this applies to you too.” Draco was catching on but something still made him concerned.

“What about our friends? We can’t just do this to everyone. There are keystone memories that can drastically affect the lives of others if you just erase them.”

“I’m not erasing memories; I’m influencing them at most. I can make them the Wizarding World forget about you and me by severing the bond of us to them and I can choose who this works on. This way, as long as we don’t come in contact with them, they would have no reason to think of us and rekindle the severed bond. It only works if they don’t see us in person though because if we appear in front of them too much, they can remember the memory again through the bond and it would not work anymore.” Harry explained and Draco was happy that he had a way out now.

“How do you even have this power?” Harry was the Master of Death. How does that even relate to memory manipulation?

“Think of it was the death of bonds between us and them. When the bond is severed, this causes the memories associated with the bond are buried. The memories don’t disappear though because the bond doesn’t disappear, it is just cut. The remnants are still there.”

“This means that we can still have our out without giving everything up.” Draco realizes and before Harry can say anything Draco grabbed him into a passionate kiss.

The awkward cough reminded them of the goblin that was in the room this whole time and caused them to pull apart. “Do you know how much I love you?”

“Every time you look at me.” Harry turned to the goblin.

“Does this mean that you need two trips to America?” The couple nodded and the goblin wrote something down.

“Draco, what do you plan to do when we get over there? I know that we don’t have to work a day to live comfortably with how much our net worth is but do you want to find something to do?” Draco contemplated is options. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do. He wouldn’t mind working as an Auror in America but was he really willing to deal with the self-important idiots.

“If I may offer a suggestion, the American Ministry is looking for a liaison between the muggle and the magical departments of justice. They do similar work to Aurors but there are some tests that you have to pass. I can send in an application for you if you are interested.” The goblin gave over a package that appeared on his clipboard.

Draco and Harry looked over the package and interest were building in Draco’s eyes. “Can you give me time to think about it. I’ll send a letter with my reply tomorrow.”

“Very well. Lord Potter is free to leave when he is ready. May your gold never cease.” The two reciprocated before goblin left and the couple went home to pack up their home.

Seeing as Draco already showed interest in the job opening, it did not take much thinking or convincing from Harry to get him to say yes. The goblins came gave them a date for when they have everything ready for them to leave. 

It was two days later that the two came into Gringotts about to turn a new chapter to their lives. The had spent the two days telling everyone that they were leaving and that they were going to make it so that others would not remember them. This got many crying people hanging onto them, but they relented when the two told them their new address and that they could visit whenever.

When they entered the office, there were two people in the office with Ironspeak and Griphook.

“Lords Potter, Lord Malfoy. May I introduce the Minister of the American Ministry, Ashleigh Wood and the head of the Magical Department of Defense, Aiden Makenzeigh. They are here to perform the Psyc evaluation on Lord Malfoy. If he passes, they will introduce him to his new team about a week after you arrive in America.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy, Lord Potter. This should take roughly an hour. If you will follow us, to the side room the goblins set up.” Makenzeigh gestured to the side door.

“I’ll be out here when you are done, Love.” Harry dropped a kiss on Draco’s forehead before they disappeared behind the door.

“Lord Potter, we have prepared what you need to commence the memory modifications.” Harry nodded to Griphook and followed them to the room set up down the hall.

_ _ _ _

Draco and Harry portkeyed into the American Ministry with Minister Wood, Mr. Makenzeigh. “We welcome you to America. Lord Malfoy, over the next week, we will send you the necessary information for your new position. You officially begin Monday morning.” 

They exchanged farewells before pulling out their second portkey, the one that was going to take them to their new house in Quantico where it was closer to Draco’s new workplace. Even with magic, it took some time to unpack and by the end of the day, they fell asleep in their new home dreaming of their future.

The following week was spent settling into their home, exploring the neighbourhood, stocking up on food, and locating the nearest magical community.

By Sunday evening, Draco was too nervous to sleep. Harry kept his mind off everything.

_ _ _ _

Monday morning, Draco was nervously adjusting his tie. He was trying to dress professionally for his first day, but he had worn a muggle suit before and his tie just. Won’t. STRAIGHTEN!

Harry was standing in the doorway as he watched the blonde’s frustration set in. “Alright, hand it over.” Harry held out his hand and Draco threw the tie at him.

Harry took the tie and stood behind Draco in front of the mirror and did it for him. He wrapped his arms around his husband, chin on the shoulder. “Don’t worry so much. They will love you.”

Draco turned around to hug Harry, “But what if they were like the others in Britain. I don’t want to work like that again.”

“You forget who you are married to. As long as you say the word, I can take care of them and you can work worry-free.” Draco can only sigh.

“And I thought I was supposed to be the one that threw their weight around. Don’t go vanishing my coworkers, please?” Draco stared into Harry’s bright green eyes.

“As long as you tell me not to. Now come on, I have breakfast ready. I’ll drop you off on my way to work.” Harry walked hand in hand with Draco as they made their way to the kitchen.

“I still can’t believe you managed to get yourself a job on the Board of Education and as a consultant at the Ministry and landed yourself a job as an agent in the American government, all the while spending the week with me.” Draco’s eye roll brought a laugh to Harry.

“I am a teacher and a soldier at heart, you know this my sweet. They basically gave me the job when I discovered and pointed out the corrupting in their workers. I had planned to go through the normal channels when I signed up to work as an agent, but they ran background checks, so they figured out who I was pretty quickly. Thank goodness that my royal status is locked up pretty tightly. Apparently, some of the muggles here kept up with the war coverup stories. When they found out I was one of the main fighters, you can guess people wanted to hire someone experienced to work for them.” Draco only hummed.

When they sat down for breakfast, Draco asked right when Harry was drinking his coffee, “I wonder what they would think if they found out they had one of the princes of England working for them?” This made Harry choke on his coffee.

“Love, please don’t joke about that.” The plea only made Draco laugh which was contagious because Harry joined in.

_ _ _ _

The light atmosphere from breakfast was slowly breaking away the closer they got to Draco’s office.

When they reached the building, he went through the gate, which confused Draco since he thought Harry was only dropping him off. “Harry, I thought you still had to go to work? Why are you parking the car?”

“I am going to work. This is one of them.” Harry opened his car door and went around to open Draco’s.

“What?” Draco was so confused as Harry herded him into the building and through the security check. They went to get Draco’s and apparently, Harry’s badges before stepping into the elevator, heading up to Draco’s new boss’s office.

“Harry?” Draco stared at the badge that Harry helped him clipped to his waist before doing the same for his own.

“I work in the next building over but since my introduction to my team is not for a little bit, I’m doing my job as a good husband and comforting my nervous husband on his first day at work.”

“You are working for the FBI too?” Draco was baffled, his husband apparently got four new jobs and decided not to tell him.

“I know we took a portkey out our first day here, but I didn’t think you didn’t know. Draco, the Ministry is in the basement of this base.” That just shocked the blond.

“You work here too?”

“Yes, dear. We can spend our days going to work, having lunch, and going home together. The only time I won’t be here is if I am down in Washington or if I have to go see Grandmother. You are going to see me so much that you are going to be sick of me.” That made Draco laugh and some of the tension left his shoulders.

“You know I won’t.” The elevator dinged, opening the door to the floor containing the office of the BAU Section Chief, Erin Strauss. The superior to Draco’s new team.

When they reached the door, Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves before knocking.

“Come in.”

Draco opened the door and walked in, Harry following him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chief Strauss.” Draco and Strauss shook hands.

“Hello, Agent Malfoy. This is?” She turned to face Harry

Harry shook her hand and introduced himself, “I’m Agent Harry Potter, I am one of the new workers in the lower floors.” Strauss knew of the Ministry that worked under the buildings, so she said nothing about authorization.

“If you would follow me, Agent Malfoy. The BAU has been notified of a new team member but magic has yet to be revealed to them since the paperwork to do so just arrived on my desk today.” Harry and Draco followed Strauss down the hall to reveal a set of glass doors.

“Are you going to come with us, Agent Potter?” Strauss asked before they stepped in.

“I think I will leave you here. I have to go introduce myself to my own superiors. I’ll see you later Draco. Call me if anything comes up?” Draco nodded and Harry made his way back to an elevator. Strauss and Draco watched as Harry took his security pass and passed it over the down button, which lit up rainbow before the elevator doors opened to reveal a wall less platform and many free-flying paper airplanes. He stepped in and waved as the doors closed before opening again to reveal the normal elevator again.

“You ready to meet your new coworkers?” Draco took a deep breath before nodding and followed Strauss through the doors

_ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

“You ready to meet your new coworkers?” Draco took a deep breath before nodding and followed Strauss through the doors.

_ _ _ _ 

The first thing Draco wanted to do the moment he stepped in way shrink behind Strauss because he was used to staring, especially malicious “I want to murder you in your sleep” kind of stares. But the people here had the kind of stare that could pierce into your soul and that was not something he wanted to deal with.

“Everyone, this is the newest member of your team, Agent Draco Malfoy. He just transferred here from England and is your newest liaison to the people who work downstairs. Who they are? I will let him explain to you. If you will excuse me, I will leave you to introduce yourselves.” Strauss left before anyone said anything.

_ ‘Wow, I have never felt more “thrown to the wolves” than right now.’  _ Everyone proceeded to stand in silence for the next minute or so just staring at each other and Draco really just wanted to make a break for the nearest elevator. 

_ ‘I think my card does the same thing Harry’s does? Would it bee too late to try it out?’ _

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Strauss try to remove herself faster before.” The (from Draco’s observations) six feet tall, mixed male said. This proceeded to unfreeze everyone else in the room before they all turned to stare at the new blonde on the team.

“Um…As Chief Strauss said, I’m the new transfer from England. My name is Draco Malfoy, I hope we can work well together.” Draco did not know who the Unit Chief was, so he was hesitant to stretch out his hand, but the stoic faced one thankfully stepped up.”

“I’m Aaron Hotchner, Hotch is fine. I’m the Unit Chief of the BAU.” The now named Hotch introduced before everyone else introduced themselves too.

“Penelope Garcia is our tech analyst; she should be here soon.” Just as Prentiss said this A very colourful woman stepped in through the doors.

“I see a new face, what did I miss?”

“Hello, I’m Draco Malfoy. I’m the newest member of your team.” Something happened, and Garcia let out a loud squeal.

“Oh my goodness, your accent is amazing!”

“Thank you?” Draco was kind of uncomfortable. Was his accent weird? He’s been around people who talked like he did almost all his life, he didn’t think it was that different.

“Let’s not scare the new guy. So, what was this about an explanation? Strauss said something about it earlier.” JJ said before they could get too off track.

“Oh! Yes, is there somewhere we can talk in private? Or at least, without windows exposed to other people?” Everyone gave him a wary look. Draco could only continue to bear it.

_ ‘It’s not my fault that only some members have clearance to know about this!’  _ Draco could only cry on the inside and pray that his new teammates were not going to think he was a lunatic for what he was about to reveal.

“We have a meeting room that should work,” Hotch said and everyone headed in the direction of their little meeting room.

When everyone was settled, the attention as focused on Draco, who was really nervous but decided to just get it over with. He pulled out a file from his bag and placed it on the table. “Inside this file is the approval for the clearance your team needed to know about what I’m about to tell you.”

Draco took papers out and gave them to each member of the team. “These are copies of each of your clearance approvals. They let you know what goes on downstairs but to get down there, you will need to show this to the badge distributers on the ground floor or to let me know so that I can take you down as your badges do not allow entry.”

Everyone else was really confused. _‘There was more to their basement floor than just archives and the parking lot?’_ When they looked at the paper, it looked like any other piece of paperwork to them but the fact that they did not recognize the emblem at the top and the presence of an actual wax seal threw them for a loop. The contents somehow did not give anything away either.

“What I’m about to say needs an open mind, will you listen?” The team did one of those eye contact communication things before nodding in agreement.

“So, I have to ask, do you believe in magic?” Draco could see the disbelief on basically everyone’s face.

“The idea of magic has not been proven. Any events of magic have just been party trick relying on misdirection, acting, and storytelling. The closest believable relation to magic is ESP but even that cannot be proven. Magic has been an idea that floated around in history with shaman and voodoo witch doctors but the possibility of the unknown powers such as witches and wizards lead to the Salem Witch Trials back in 1693. But that’s…” Reid was cut off but the flinch that Draco let escape him.

“What would you say if I told you that the Salem Witch Trials had some truth in them?” Draco sheepishly said.

“Of course, there is some truth in them, it was an actual event that displayed what happens when mass panic takes over…” Draco put up a hand to stop the next rant.

“That was probably not the best way to open the idea up to non-magicals. What I’m trying to tell you is that magic is real. There is a whole other world made up of magical beings hidden from your eyes.” Draco reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop. When he pulled up a map and showed everyone at the table, it showed highlighted areas spread throughout the States. 

“These are the magical communities in America. As you can see the American Ministry of Magic, the main base actually, is located in Quantico. Right under this very building actually but you need a special security pass to get there.” Draco then pulled his wand out from the holster on his arm and moved around the room to close the door and the blinds.

“If you need further proof, I can show it too you but I’m going to close the blinds first since I can’t let this leak out to those without clearance. Is there anything you want me to do to prove it?” Draco asked them.

“Are there any limits to what magic can do?” Garcia no longer looked in disbelief. She had the look of a curious child now.

“Depends on what kind of limit you are talking about. There are limits in our magical core, the magic performed depends on how powerful the user is. If I tried to perform a spell that took more magic then my core can channel, then the spell would either no work or ‘explode’. There are the natural laws of the world like not raising the dead, not conjuring life from nothing and no regrowing limbs. There are self-imposed laws made by our government. Those are similar to the non-magical laws like no killing with magic, no stealing with magic, don’t mess with the mind, memory, or soul of someone.”

Hotch put down his document and turned his full attention to Draco, “How about something simple, we can go over everything at a later time.”

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Draco did the routine swish and flick of the levitation spell and coffee cup that was in from of Garcia floated off the table.

When Draco ended the spell, he followed up with an ‘Accio Gracia’s coffee cup’ before the drink fell onto the table. He caught the cup in his hand without spilling a drop.

The room was in silence after the little display, most were trying processing what they saw. “Are all spells in Latin?” Leave it up to Reid to ask the educational questions.

“Most spells from England are. Depending on the geographical location the spells can be in any language. For that I am grateful, some of the Asian countries have some of the longest chants and full-body movements for magic activation I’ve ever seen. I would die from embarrassment if I had to do that. They have focus rings to keep it discreet but if they want to do any larger spells or rituals, they basically have to do a dance.” Draco shuddered when he thought back to his honeymoon when he and Harry explored some of the cultures the continent had to offer.

“So magic is real. What does that have to do with anything?” Morgan saw no reason for releasing this international secret to them. He did not like the thought of his friends being exposed to more dangers. 

“Initially, I was supposed to be the liaison to the FBI as a whole but that was found to be impractically seeing as the possibility of multiple teams receiving magic-related cases would impede me from focusing. As of now, I am a trial run so to speak. If it works out alright, more units will be let in on the secret. As for why your team was chosen, success rate, teamwork, open-mindedness, many things were taken into consideration.”

“If this trial run does not work out. What happens? I’m assuming that letting us know this secret would not end well for your people.” Rossi asked.

Draco let out a smile. It seems like these people were going to accept him. That relieved a lot of stress. “If this does not go well, the other units will remain uninformed of the existence of magic. Your team will be the only unit to accept magic-related cases and if any of you were to leave the team, you will be sworn under a modified Unbreakable Vow to keep this under.”

Prentiss’s curiosity peaked, “Unbreakable Vow?”

“An Unbreakable Vow is similar to taking an Oath, but if the contents of the Vow were to be broken, the swearer normally dies. The version we use causes you to have your memory modified so that you forget about magic.” The horror was easy to see on some of their faces.

“Why bring the non-magicals in on this at all. I assume that if the so-called ‘magical community’ has its own government that it has its own police force too. What was the point of letting us in on this big secret?” Morgan did not like this _‘They are not going to get to mess around in my head without a good reason to.’_

“I am also here to serve the purpose of identifying cases that the non-magical government received before the Ministry could keep it under. These cases often lead to cold cases as they tend to happen when a magical serial killer goes around killing non-magicals, or if a child’s accidental magic gets out of control and causes the death of someone.” Garcia let out a gasp.

“Children?” Draco was solemn.

“Yes. It happens a lot when first-generation magicals, magical children born to non-magical parents, are abused by their parents at the first sign of magic. Not everyone is as receptive of magic as you are right now. When a child is exposed to enough danger and stresses their magic will act out in self-defence and eliminate the danger which is often the parents. It is also possible for a child to become an Obscurial. Those happen when a child tries to consciously repress their magic. When the magic can no longer be repressed it erupts in a violent and often destructive force that is dangerous to everyone around.”

“There might be little walking time bombs around us that we cannot see. Why hasn’t anything been done about this?”

Draco did not appreciate Morgan’s accusing tone, “The same reason you have not caught every child abuser out there.”

That shut Morgan up, but Draco was not done, “You think we don’t try to prevent this from happening. Children are precious in the magical community; they are our future. But we cannot save everyone. We are of the minority on this planet, there are probably 1000 non-magicals for every one of us. It is for that very reason that we cannot just go barging into every non-magical household that has a magical child. We cannot risk our people’s exposure to everyone. It would lead to another world war when it is revealed that there are people that have powers to kill a person with just two words. If we went to war it is guaranteed that the magicals would lose because our numbers are so little. As much as it hurts me to say this, sacrifices must be made for the lives of an entire race.” 

Draco lifted his head to prevent tears from falling. _‘Damn it! What’s with me today? Why am I such an emotional wreak?’_

“Ahem. I’m sorry for my outburst. As I was saying, our Ministry is trying to stop magicals from running amok in the non-magical world and risk exposure, my job is to limit the exposure to a selected few and to act as the go-between for the Ministry and the BAU when it is necessary. Are there any questions that did not get answered?”

“I think everyone needs some time to process this. If we have any questions, we can ask at a later date. On behalf of everyone I would like to welcome you to the team.” Hotch stood up and stuck out his hand.

Draco accepted the hand, “It is my pleasure to be here, I hope we work well together.” 

_ _ _ _

Part 2 of the events leading up to Draco’s Contract Spirit

I think there is one more part? Maybe two.


	3. Chapter 3

One Assassination too Many Part 3

Recap:

“I think everyone needs some time to process this. If we have any questions, we can ask at a later date. On behalf of everyone I would like to welcome you to the team.” Hotch stood up and stuck out his hand.

Draco accepted the hand, “It is my pleasure to be here, I hope we work well together.”

_ _ _ _

There wasn’t much for Draco to do on his first day. It was mainly getting settled at his new desk, exchanging contact information with his teammates, checking in with his department downstairs. It wasn’t even lunch before Draco ran out of things to do.

When lunch rolled around, Draco messaged Harry to see if he wanted to have lunch together. It was kind of sad when he received a reply saying that Harry had gone to meet the Board of Education and was not going to be able to have lunch. The follow-up message telling him that Harry made lunch for him sort of made up for it.

When the end of the day came, Draco packed up his things to leave. He was standing at his desk, wondering if Harry was finished with work before he pulled out his phone.

Morgan walked over to his desk, “Hey Malfoy, want to come get a drink with us?”

“A drink?”

“Yeah, a celebration of you joining the team.”

Draco thought it over, looking at his phone, “Sure, why not. Just let me do something very quick.”

\+ texting begin+

(Hey Harry, I’m going out for a drink with the team. I won’t be going back with you.)

(Ok. Have a fun time. I’ll see you when youget back. Do you need a ride back?)

(It’s fine.)

\+ texting end+

“Ready to go?” Draco looked up to see Morgan and Reid waiting for him.

Draco grabbed his coat and bag, “Yeah. Let’s go.”

_ _ _ _

The night proceeded with many shots of hard liquor.

Most of the team just stuck with beer, two or three glasses at most. But when one is a wizard, alcohol does not affect one as strongly. It’s the reason why firewhiskey is so strong. The bar was nonmagical, so they did not have special orders for wizard liquor.

“I don’t know how you are still standing; how many is this? Five? Six? Not even a grimace from the burn. Think you can teach Reid something?” JJ joked as she sipped on her beer, the rest of the team trying to hide their laughs.

“Hey!”

“There isn’t much I can teach; it mostly came from experience. Blame the American drinking age. 21 is so high compared to other places. In Britain, the drinking age is 18 but Wizarding Britain is the legal age of 17. I also went to a boarding school; you won’t believe how many people smuggle firewhiskey into the dorms. Some of us students got our first sip by thirteen because of how big the house parties are.” Draco downed his shot of vodka, offering Morgan one of his to further spike the beer.

“Firewhiskey? That sounds intense.”

“Intense does not even begin to describe it. If you think the burn on these hurt, you’d choke on firewhiskey. I remember my first shot of that stuff. Some of the seventh years were taking the third years to perform a rite of passage of sorts. There are weekends where students from third year onwards are allowed to visit the nearby village. It felt like drinking liquid fire. The seventh years that came with us were just laughing at a group of thirteen-year-olds coughing, face bright red in the middle of a seedy bar. I have to admit though that when it came to my turn to take the third years, I laughed just as hard.”

“I’m surprised that none of you were caught by the teachers.” The disapproval could be heard in Hotch’s tone.

“Even if they caught us they wouldn’t care. Everyone seemed to believe that the Slytherin house only contained evil people. I guess they thought that if we were going to self destruct, there was no point saving the evil ones.” Draco casually shrugged it off and sipped his tequila.

Garcia put her glass down with more force than necessary causing the contents to spill some, “That’s terrible! What are the teachers at your school teaching!”

“You have to understand that Wizarding Britain went through two civil wars back to back, the main opposing force of the most recent one being primarily composed of purebloods from the Slytherin house. Many of the Slytherins that attended during the time of the war were children of Death Eaters. My father and grandfather were members of the inner circle. It is not unusual for prejudice to form about the Slytherins being evil since what we were taught believed overlapped with the beliefs of the Death Eaters.”

“How do you hide two whole wars from the world? This is so crazy my brain can’t seem to wrap around it.” Prentiss drank the rest of her beer.

“We didn’t have to hide the first one since it coincides with the time that WWII was happening. The second one was…Can I assume that there is news of the many pipeline explosions that went on in Britain a couple of years back?” Reid nodded and everyone tried to remember if they heard anything about it on the news.

“Almost 95% of them were Death Eater attacks on nonmagical households. It’s because of them that there was and still is prejudice against not only Slytherins but also purebloods.”

“That’s the reason you left Britain.” Draco choked and laughed.

“Morgan, I don’t know how you reached that conclusion but that is far from the truth. Yes, I may fit the target. A pureblood Slytherin with parents and grandparents that were Death Eaters but give me some credit. I work in law enforcement. I would not even be able to have the job if there was any suspicion of me being part of a terrorist group.”

Draco released a sigh and downed another shot. “I could stand the shift eyes of my coworkers, the bastard superiors, even the constant avoidance from the general public. It comes with being raised in a political minefield. I am Lord Malfoy; I was raised to deal with politicians. Most would get annihilated when they went against the Malfoy House. It was how much influence my father once held and how much I now hold.

You wouldn’t even believe how corrupt the British Ministry was during the time of war. Even the Minister, the highest-ranking personnel in the entire system was bought, by my own father. Everyone in Wizarding Britain knew of my father’s contributions, he was one of the most well-known Death Eaters.

I left because there have been three assassination attempts on my life in the past year. It wasn’t even the attempt. It was the fact that the last one almost lead to the death of someone.”

Even with the loud music in the background, the silence from the team was deafening.

“This is so many levels of messed up. I’m going to need another drink.” Morgan chugged his and went to the bar for another.

Draco was still shooting shots but jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and saw the arm belonged to Garcia. Draco saw the concern in her face and gave her a small smile and a pat on the hand on his arm.

“It’s been almost five years since the end of the war. Most of the Death Eaters have been imprisoned, my father is finally in prison, the megalomaniac that lead the last war is dead, I am now free of the expectations that everyone had of me back in Britain, I still have a job that I enjoy doing. I don’t think I have ever felt so at peace in my life.”

Morgan came back with his drink and the pat he gave Draco almost sent the tipsy blond into his shot tray, “I surprised that you came out unscathed and so adjusted.”

That made Draco burst out laughing, “Those are not the words I would use. Oh, that was a good laugh. I don’t think it is possible to come out okay when one lived with the megalomaniac that would fire a torture curse at you for stepping a toe out of line. Magic can heal many things. It is the reason I’m not a vegetable. Man, just thinking of that curse makes my nerves tingle.”

“Okay, enough sad talk. We came to have a drink and let go. We can get back to the depressing things tomorrow.” Prentiss said before cheersing everyone.

_ _ _ _

When it was time to go home, Draco wouldn’t call himself drunk but he was certainly not sober so he and Reid ended up sharing a taxi to get home because Reid and Draco lived relatively close to one another compared to the others.

Harry was home from work by then, so he was there to catch Draco when he fell in through the front door.

“How much did you drink? I can smell the alcohol on you.” Draco just giggled into Harry’s shoulder.

“I think I had at least five shots. I didn’t keep count how many orders I got.” Harry just sighed and pulled Draco to the living room couch.

“Did you eat dinner yet?”

“I don’t think- wait, I did order a burger at the bar before drinking.” Draco hiccupped and cuddled into the couch.

“Let’s get you to bed then. Make sure you drink some water before you go upstairs. You are going to hate tomorrow morning.”

Draco flopped onto Harry, causing them both to fall onto the floor. “Ah, what are you doing Draco? Come on.” Harry pulled Draco up and dragged his drunk husband up the stairs.

“Hic- Haarrrry.”

“Yes, Draco.”

“I told them-hic-too much.”

Harry sat Draco on the bed to take his shoes off and get him in nightwear, “What do you mean sweetie?”

“I told them some of the war, but don’t worry-hehe-I didn’t tell them about you, so they don’t know.” Draco fell back onto the bed.

“You definitely had too much to drink.” Harry sighed as he pulled Draco up to try to get his husband to do his nightly routine before leaving to get a glass of water. When he got back, Draco was rolling in the bed and hugging one of the pillows.

“Come on. Up. We can sleep after you drink your water.” Draco obeyed but he did spill some of the water when he tipped his head too far back.

“What am I going to do with you?” Harry was drying Draco with a towel from the bathroom but was having trouble since the blond was clinging to him like a koala.

“Did I ever tell you I love you-hic-because I do. Like a lot.” Draco whispered in the raven’s ear, bring a smile to Harry’s face.

“Yes, you do and I love you too, now go to sleep, we have work in the morning.” Harry maneuvered the both of them under the covers without detaching Draco and the blond just snuggled closer.

Harry kissed Draco’s head before whispering, “Good night.” Draco was already dozing so Harry just wrapped his arms tighter around his love before waving his hand to turn the lights off and going to join Draco in sleep.

_ _ _ _

I should have planned an ending before starting to write. This chapter took too long, and I feel like it’s shit. I probably will come back to it when I have a better idea.

Thank you to those who waited until it came out.

Please Kudos and Comment!

Stay inside and Stay Safe


End file.
